Soul Resurrección - Special Chapter Seven: Halloween Blues and Reds!
This chapter starts out with Goku sleeping as always when suddently Goten enter's Goku's house with an important announcment. Goten: Goku wake up its an emergency! Goku woke up and quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto. Goku: What?! Goten: Wow you got up quick. Goku: Was there an emergency at all? Goten: Actually no. Goku: ...Then why wake me up? Goten: I just came to tell you that there was gonna be a Halloween party at Captain LT's house during the night so I just came to invite you. Goku: Oooooooooh awesome ill be there! Goten: Good now can you help me invite some more people? Goku: Of course. Goten: Thanks. Goku got prepared as he went with Goten to invite their friends to the party. Goku: Jeff there's gonna be a Halloween party at Captain LT's house at night do you wan- Jeff: YES! Goku: Okay then. Goten: ...Wow Goku kept walking with Goten to invite more people until they reached Ella's division. Goku: Hai Captain Ella and Cocoa there's gonna be a Halloween party at Captain LT's house at night do you want to come? Cocoa: Umm...sure. Ella: Meh ill go just because today has been boring. Goku: Cool ill see you there Cocoa! Cocoa: ...Okay. Goten: That's about all the people for now lets go help Captain LT prepare everything. Goku: Okay. Goten and Goku both walked toward LT's house to help him prepare everything for the party. Goku: Good morn- As Goku greeted LT he saw that LT was already dressed as The Joker. Goku: GAH A CLOWN! LT: Relax its me Captain LT. Goku: Oh....I knew that. Goten: Suuuuuuuuure. Goku: Aaaaaaaaanyways where's Miri LT? LT: She's getting in her costume. Goku: Oh cool. Miri came out of her room with her costume she was dressed as Yuri from Angel Beasts. Miri: I'm done oh hi Goku and Goten. Goku and Goten: Hello there. Miri: So LT what do you think of my costume? LT: It is...amazing. Miri: Thanks! LT: Your welcome...anyways lets start preparing the stuff for the party. Goku: Okay. Goten: Sure. LT, Goten and Goku started to prepare everything for the long night that awaited them. Goten: Okay we are almost done. Goku: I hope i'm already tired. LT: I swear you have to workout more Goku. Goku: Ah shut up. After they finished Goten and Goku went home to get on their costumes for the party. Goku: Well lets see what they think about my costume. Goten: Well time to get going. Goten and Goku both got out to walk for the party when they met on the way for the party and as soon as they started walking toward LT's house they encountered Jeff along the way. Goku: Hai Goten and Jeff nice costumes. Goten: Thanks i'm going as Yugi. Jeff: I'm going as Super Saiyan Goku. Goku: And i'm going as an Arrancar. Goten: You know what that is? Goku: Of course they taught me what it was in the academy. Goten: Okay then lets go a long night awaits us. Goku and Jeff: Okay. The three of them entered LT's house and saw that it was completely different from what they had done. Goku: ...What the hell happened here? Goten: I have no idea. Jeff: It looks...awesome! LT: Welcome to the party. Miri: Make yourself at home. Goku: Err sure. As they spoke Ella and Cocoa entered the house too with Ella wearing an angel costume and Cocoa wearing a Cleopatra costume. Ella: Wow at least you did something nice for once. LT: Why are you an angel you should have come as the devil instead. Ella: Oh shut up you lazy idiot. Goku: Yo Coc- Goku saw Cocoa in her costume which made him have a huge blush in his face. Cocoa: Umm...are you okay? Goku: Me? Oh yeah i'm perfectly fine what could be wrong now eh! Cocoa: Okay then... Goku: Anyways Cocoa I like your costume a lot. Cocoa: Thanks...I like your costume too... Goku: Thanks. Jeff: You two are gonna end up together someday. Goku and Cocoa both started to blush when they heard that making everyone laugh at them. Goku out of a fit smacked Jeff on the head. Jeff: Oww what was that for! Goku: Don't say that. LT: Anyways lets turn on the music. Ella: I for once agree with him. Miri turned on the music and everyone except Goku and Cocoa started dancing. LT: Come on Goku cheer up it was only a joke! Goku: I will soon. Cocoa: I...don't know how to dance. Goku: You don't? I can teach you if you want! Cocoa: Really..? Goku: Of course! Cocoa: O..okay. Goku: Don't worry you'll do good. Goku grabbed Cocoa's hand making her blush while they both started to dance together. Goku: See I told you that you would do great! Cocoa: This is actually pretty fun. Goku: I know right! While LT was dancing with Miri they started to remember things from their past. LT: He totally likes her. Miri: Yep. Goten: Hey Jeff try doing this. Goten started to pull up some dance moves leaving Jeff almost impressed. Jeff: Good but come on that is noob stuff now look at this. Jeff started to dance like a pro leaving Goten very impressed. Goten: Good work teach me how to dance like that sometime. Jeff: Sure. LT: Come on Ella dance like you mean it. Ella: Shut up I dance however I want to. LT: Suit yourself then. Goku: I love this night! Cocoa: Me too! LT: Lets go outside now its time for the fireworks which I will personally make. Goku: Awesome! Cocoa: Okay. Goten: Cool. Ella: Sure. Jeff: Lets go! Everyone went outside and saw LT grab his Zanpakuto. LT: Cry Toraoryuu. He released his Zanpakuto and started to launch beams into the sky making it very similar to fireworks. Goku: Cool! Cocoa: I like it. Ella: Show off. Goten: Nice work Captain. Jeff: Amazing. They all watched as LT kept doing the fireworks with his Zanpakuto with Cocoa putting her head against Goku's shoulder to watch them together. Miri: You are so cute together! Goku and Cocoa both started to blush again as Miri took a picture of them together. Goku: What did you just do?! Miri: I took a picture of you both together so that you can keep it. Cocoa: Cool. Goku: Oh... Miri gave the picture of the two of them together and they out the picture in their pockets. Jeff came from behind to try to scare Goku and Cocoa when Goten landed on top of him instead. Goten: BOO! Jeff: DAMN I wanted to scare them! Goku: Hahahaha. Cocoa: Hahaha. Jeff: I hate you in the friendly way Goten. Goten: Your welcome. LT: And now to end this. LT charged a lot of power into his Zanpakuto creating a giant wave of energy that formed into the shape of a giant pumpkin in the sky. Goku: That is very epic! Cocoa: I agree with Goku. Goten: Still very awesome. Jeff: Indeed. Ella: Still showing off I see. LT: Ah thanks everyone and yes Ella I am. Ella: ...Screw you. Goku: Lets eat candy! Jeff: YES! Goten: Don't get a sugar rush Jeff. Jeff: I won't....I think. LT: Lets go back inside. Goku: Okay. Everyone went back inside and started eating and sharing candy until they were all full. Goku: Best. Night. Ever. Jeff: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUGAR RUSH FTW!!! Goten: Oh God no I'm gonna take him back to his house before he does something stupid lets go Jeff. Jeff: Okay! Goten and Jeff left the party and went to their houses. Ella: Lets go Cocoa its late. Cocoa: Okay but first let me do this... Before leaving Cocoa went to where Goku was and gave him a kiss in the cheek making him blush a lot. Goku: Yep I totally love this night. Cocoa: Bye Goku. Goku: Bye. Before Cocoa left Goku walked to where she was and gave her a kiss on the cheek too making her blush even more. Goku: Okay NOW bye. Cocoa: Oh ummm bye. Ella: Lets go its getting more late. Ella and Cocoa went back to their houses leaving LT, Miri and Goku left. LT: So Goku how was the night? Goku: Amazing! Miri: Glad you enjoyed it. LT: What she said. Goku: Yeah I better go home its getting late too. LT: Okay then see ya tomorrow. Goku: Bye LT and Miri. LT and Miri: Bye! Goku went to his house after a long night and fell asleep waiting for the next day to come. 007 Category:Fanfiction